


Deadly Bee

by MistressOfCobblepot



Series: Victor Zsasz Drabbles [6]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You work as a chef for Falcone. You are very scared of bees and one day a bee flyes into the kitchen. You run screaming out of their, only to be discovered by an amused Victor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadly Bee

Working as Falcone’s chef may not be the easiest job, there were plenty of mouths to feed but you enjoyed it nevertheless. Even though Falcone was a criminal, he was a fair and kind boss, always complimenting your cooking, yet you knew it was wise not to ever cross him.

The only thing scaring you in this big mansion, was Falcone’s hitman. Victor Zsasz. The way his dark eyes could stare you down intimidated you to the core and his looks didn’t help your feelings one bit. His baldness made his appearance even scarier to you.

And yet, there was this heat that emanated between your bodies those times he would come into the kitchen to see what you’ve had cooked or baked. He would get so close, standing right behind you, while you were stirring in a stew, to look over your shoulder and see what you were doing. And you found yourself unable to breath at his closeness.  
But today he hadn’t been there and to your own surprise, you felt that you’d missed his presence in the kitchen.

Falcone had an important meeting, so you’d presented the food to his business associates and now you were heading back to the kitchen. You’d still much work to do, cleaning the kitchen and suddenly it hit you.

_Did I turn off the stove?_

You couldn’t remember that you did, so you hurried to the kitchen. Nope, it was still on, you noticed as you walked into the kitchen and smelled the gas. Dammit! You could have burnt down place! How could you be so careless?

Just as you turned off the gas, you heard a buzzing sound in the room and you froze.

_Is that what I think it is?_

Looking around, you saw the little bugger flying around in the room and you squealed. A bee! God so you hated those creatures! You were terrified even, knowing a single sting could kill you, and you didn’t have your medicine with you. After all, this was the last place you thought you needed it. It had been so warm inside the kitchen, so you’d open an window to let in some fresh air and of course one of those little things had found it’s way in.

After a moment of staring terrified at the bee, you came to and ran screaming out of there and stopped right around the doorframe with your breath in your throat. That’s when you heard it, a loud chuckle next to you. Looking to the side, you saw the hitman leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed and an amused sparkle in his dark eyes as he right out laughed at you.

“What the hell is so funny?” you growled angrily at him, your eyes glaring.

“Sorry,” he chuckled, “but it just looked so damn funny when you ran away screaming from that innocent little bee.” Victor grinned toothy at you but you were not amused at all.

“Innocent? Oh, he’s not innocent at all! In fact, he’s very, very deadly.” you huffed.

“Deadly? Ha! That’s funny.” Victor mocked as he tilted his head and studied you. Blushing from both anger and embarrassment, you cocked your chin up and looked away.

“It’s not funny at all.” you grumped, “I really would die, because I don’t have my medicine with me.” Crossing your arms, you looked down to the floor to avoid his gaze.

Victor’s grin dropped at your words and he straightened his posture.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” he excused in a soft tone before walking up to you. Instantly you tensed when he got so close to you, but he grasped your chin between his thumb and index finger and tilted your chin up. When you met his gaze, it wasn’t his usual cold stare that met you. No, he looked down on you with warmth and kindness and your heart melted. Right then and there, you fell for him.

“I’ll take care of it, okay?” he whispered hoarsely. Victor felt how much your closeness affected him and he swallowed hard as his gaze dropped to your plumped lips. Your very soft, kissable lips…

“Just don’t kill it, okay?” you whispered and fluttered your eyes when his dark eyes looked so intensely on your mouth.

Victor met your gaze again and smirked, “Of course not, after all, I don’t have a hit on it.” He winked at you and you giggled at his little joke. Before he walked into the kitchen, he turned around and looked at you again.

“By the way, you also looked damn cute running from it.” he said and walked into the kitchen, leaving you with a foolish grin on your face.


End file.
